Typical block storage devices store data on physical media according to a block address scheme. Some storage devices may present themselves as block storage devices to which users may write data according to the block address scheme. However, these storage devices may actually store data on media according to a scheme different from the block address scheme. In doing so, a mapping may be maintained between block addresses and physical addresses. Recreating such a mapping from metadata persisted on storage media may be time consuming.